


Not Your Typical Date Night

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't expecting this to be Jo's idea of romance -- and he couldn't help being on guard against intruders trying to take her away from him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _roasting marshmallows_.

“You have some strange ideas about what is considered romantic, Harvelle.”

Jo looked up at Dean from where she was sitting on the log in front of the campfire she had made. “And what do you know about romance, Dean?”

“I know enough that when I want to do something special with my girlfriend, I do not build a campfire in the woods in the middle of winter.”

“I wanted a fire.”

“The cabin has a fireplace, Jo. You can have a campfire in the cabin where it’s nice and warm and where we don’t have to be all bundled up.” Dean responded. “I’m a big fan of certain parts of my body not freezing off.”

Jo laughed at him and reached up to grab his hand so she could pull him down on the log next to her. “You big baby. It’s only November. Winter hasn’t even officially started yet.”

“It’s started enough for me,” he grumbled as he moved closer to Jo. “Why are we out here, anyway? We have a nice, cozy cabin with a fireplace in most of the rooms and a nice hot tub. We could be in the hot tub right now, next to the fireplace with beer and food.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Not to mention, a lot less clothing.”

“Marshmallow.”

“Now come on, I’ve been losing weight and I’ve never been all that soft…” He saw the item that Jo was holding out at him. “Oh.”

Jo grinned at him shaking her head. “I wanted to spend a nice evening roasting marshmallows over the campfire with my boyfriend.”

“We could do that in the cabin,” he said, wrapping his free arm around her as he stuck his stick and marshmallow into the fire.

“It’s not the same,” Jo said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Besides, how often do we have enough down time where we can do something incredibly normal like this without having to worry about something jumping out of the darkness at us?” Dean tensed next to her and lifted his head to stare into the trees that were surrounding them and Jo sighed. “I did a ring of salt and a protection ward for a good 200 feet around the campfire, Dean.”

Dean looked down into her face. “I just don’t want to take chances with you, Jo. I lost you once and the way that felt…”

“You’re not going to have to feel like that again, dean,” Jo said softly. “But you can’t keep being paranoid every time we go out somewhere. That’s no way for either one of us to live.” She smiled up at him softly. “We have to find time to be normal people or we’ll end up just being shells of ourselves as we die inside. I don’t want the hunter to be all that’s left of me – or of you.”

Dean tightened his arm around her. “I saw how easily it was to become my father when that building exploded, Jo. I understand him so much better, now, and that scares me. The road I was ready to go down when I thought you were lost to me forever…”

“But it didn’t happen, Dean,” she said quietly, reaching her free hand up to touch his face. “And no deals with demons were made, either.”

“We still don’t know how it happened, Jo,” Dean said cautiously.

“I don’t care how it happened, Dean,” Jo said firmly. “For whatever reason, mom and I were saved from death and brought back to help you guys and Bobby. Let’s just focus on the good of that and stop looking for ulterior motives.”

Dean let out a breath. “I’ll try,” he finally promised. “All I can do is try because I’m still not convinced that someone isn’t playing a shitty joke on me and I’ll have to fight my way out of hell again to save you.”

“This isn’t hell and I’m not dead,” she reassured him. “And if you don’t stop worrying and roast your marshmallows with me, then you won’t get to unwrap your Christmas present I got for you tonight.”

“Present?” Dean smiled and then gave her one of his best sexy looks. “Tell me that you got that little blue number we saw last week and you’re wearing it beneath all of those puffy layers…”

Jo laughed at him and turned back to the campfire, poking her stick and marshmallow into the flames. “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” she teased.

“You are a horrible tease, Jo Harvelle.”

“It’s one of the many things you love about me, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
